The present invention relates to golf and, more particularly, to a golf training aid.
The short game in golf is one of the most difficult aspects of the game to master. Maintaining the radius of the golf swing in the set-up position is difficult to achieve for most golfers.
As can be seen, there is a need for a golf training aid that helps a golfer have a more consistent short game.